Happy Valentine's Day, Mikado
by MKBruinsmaSama
Summary: Well it's Valentines Day and Masaomi wants to show Mikado how he really feels.  Story better than summary!  *Please Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday was Valentines Day and this is my first Fanfiction I've ever posted and I hope you like it! It came to mind because I'm called Masaomi in and out of school and my best friend is Mikado :D. I gave her a Valentines Day thing and said " ;oo it's like MASAOMI giving MIKADO a Valentine." xD So I thought this would be cute. :3**

** Disclaimer: Durarara! and it's characters are NOT owned by me!  
><strong>** Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Tomorrow would be February 14th, Valentine's Day, and Masaomi was still stuck on what he was going to get his childhood friend, Mikado, for that special day. Masaomi always had feelings for him, he just didn't know how to express his love to him. At first, Masaomi wasn't sure if he wanted to express any love to Mikado at all since he was known as a skirt chaser. The poor teenager was scared to death as he was thinking about how everyone else at school would react to "the skirt chaser" madly in love with another guy.<p>

Masaomi took a huge breath before taking out a blank piece of light pink paper. (For Valentine's Day, of course.) He set the paper on his desk and grabbed a pen from one of his drawers. Sitting in his chair, he thought of what seemed like a million reasons why he wanted Mikado to be his valentine. "Well, here goes nothing." Masaomi said to himself as he started to write on the pink piece of paper. He's always wanted to get a Valentine letter from Mikado, but not once has that happened. The most he got was some chocolates that they both ended up sharing. Masaomi thought it was time to make his move. He looked at the clock; it read '6:21pm'. He had time...

_"Mikado, you've been my best friend for... as long as I can remember and I just wanted you to know that I "_

He dropped his pen back on his desk, clenching both his hands in a fist. He felt the pressure of his hand go straight to his heart. "What if he doesn't feel the same way..." he said to himself, "what if this ruins our friendship?". The last thing Masaomi wanted to do was ruin him and Mikado's friendship. He knew he meant a lot to Mikado, as well as Mikado meant a lot to him; and he didn't want that to change. He started having second thoughts about writing that special letter. He just didn't know what to do, write the letter, or be in the friend-zone for... possibly the rest of their lives.

Masaomi finally grew a pair and picked his pen back up. "Dammit, I will get this done! I want him to know how I really feel... I'm sick of hiding it!" Masaomi nearly yelled through his teeth. He picked up where he left of and the letter read:

_"Mikado, you've been my best friend for... as long as I can remember and I just wanted you to know that I LOVE YOU!"_

He was now confident in his writing; he continued:

_"-I want you to be mine... forever! "_

He signed his name with a small heart at the end. Not much of a 'Valentine's Day Letter', but it was just enough. He didn't need to go into much detail. Though it doesn't seem like it, it really did take a lot of courage to write that last part. Feeling relieved, he searched threw his drawers for an envelope. He finally found one under all the junk he had left in there. With care, Masaomi folded the note and placed it into the envelope. He slid his tongue across the sticky part of the envelope and sealed it, then wrote Mikado's name on the front. He looked at the clock again as it read '6:43'. Masaomi sighed, "It really took me 22 minutes to write just that?". The task felt uncompleted to the love-struck teenager. As corny as it sounded to him, he decided to get flowers for Mikado as well. He grabbed his hoodie and headed out.

He was on his way to the flower shop as he realized, "What's a valentine's gift without those heart-shaped candies?" What a coincidence, there was a candy shop right down the street. He ran there as fast as he could before they closed at 7:00pm. When he got there, he saw they had a Valentine's Day section. The worker there had notices Masaomi's panting and asked him, "Last minute Valentine's Day shopping?"

"H-Huh? Yeah I guess..." He couldn't help but blush thinking about Mikado at that time.

She smiled then went back to the cash register. "I'll take your candies here when you're ready."

He grabbed a bag of colorful hard candies and brought them up to the cash register. She scanned them and it came up to $1.76. He took out all the money he had in his pocket; a dollar, a quarter and 2 dimes. $1.45, it wasn't enough. He sighed before the cashier took the money he had, and put the candies in a red box and put pink ribbon around it to keep it secure. He thanked her and walked out. With the box in his hand, he realized he has no more money for the flowers he was going to purchase for Mikado. Masaomi didn't really mind though, I mean, what was Mikado really gonna do with flowers?

It was starting to get dark. Soon, the street lights came on. It was beautiful out. Masaomi only wished that he could spent that night with his one true love, Mikado; how romantic.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I really do hope you liked it.. Please review and the next chapter will be posted ASAP!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so freaking sorry for the late update! I've just been kinda busy and lazy... But I really hope you like this chapter and now I have to work on chapter 3 :/ Hopefully this wont take as long.**

**Disclaimer: Durarara! and it's characters are NOT owned by me! **

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>BEEP- BEEP- BEEP-<p>

Masaomi kept hitting his alarm clock until it shut up. He knew it was Valentines Day, so he got up and dressed in his Raira uniform, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and grabbed his gift for Mikado. He was excited, yet nervous at the same time; he had never felt like this about someone before. Mikado was unlike all the other girls. He was different. A good kind of different.

As he walked outside, he already seen couples exchange their gifts to each other. He could see the wonderful reaction they got and wondered if he would get the same from Mikado.

As he got to school, he couldn't spot Mikado anywhere. Masaomi wasn't actually upset though, he was so nervous he was starting to sweat. But then, in the corner of his eye, he seen Mikado with something in his hand walking towards him. He panicked and started power-walking away from him.

"Masaomi, wait!" Mikado yelled out to him.

Masaomi ignored his friend, put away his gift, and went to class without saying a word. He was a little uneasy the whole time he spent in class. His teacher looked at him weird. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" She asked him. "You've been acting sorta... jumpy."

Without saying anything, he jumped out of his seat and ran to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. He thought he was good at this kind of stuff, well, with the girls at least. But Mikado's gift would be given to him before Valentines Day passes. No matter what! It only comes once a year, and he was not gonna wait another 365 days just to re-try.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day. Masaomi achieved the goal of avoiding Mikado for the whole day. Wait... this was NOT a good thing! There's not much time left. He grabbed his gift and headed out the doors. It was pouring! He searched for Mikado everywhere. He hid his gift safely from the rain in his hoodie and began to run hugging himself making sure it doesn't fall out. He stopped. "It's not worth it." He told himself, "I've wasted to much time on this. He's gone." Before he could say anything else, he felt someone poking on his shoulder. He turned back and saw Mikado with a worried look on his face.<p>

"Masaomi, what's been with you today? It seems like you've been avoiding me." Mikado pointed out. "...I got you this." He held out a card. Masaomi took it with one hand still holding his present in his hoodie and smiled. It was still pouring but he didn't mind.

"Um, what are you doing?" Mikado asked him, trying to figure out what would be in his hoodie. Masaomi was still holding his stomach.

"Well," He put the card in his pocket and took the letter and candies out. "I wanted to give you this." How embarrassing. Were the candies really necessary? I mean, all he got from Mikado was a small crappy home-made card. He seen Mikado blush. Masaomi wasn't exactly sure what to do so he just stood there without saying any words. Mikado took the gift from Masaomi's hand and smiled.

It was silent. He looked up from the feel of Mikado's hand on his shoulder. "Why are you acting like this, Masaomi?" Masaomi looked at him in confusion. "You've been running from me all day and well... I wanted to tell you something."

They were rudely interrupted by a loud crash of thunder. Why were they still in the rain anyway? Mikado didn't finish his sentence. "I don't think it's safe out here" Mikado tried to yell over another explosion of thunder. "I think we should start heading home."

Why didn't he just rip out Masaomi's heart and kick it in the dirt? Because that would've been less painful. "U-um, I think that's a good idea..." Masaomi said as his voice started cracking. He turned around and started walking away.

"Bye, Masaomi."

"Bye, Mikado..." Masaomi said without looking back. He could hear Mikado start to run. He didn't like the rain.

Today really couldn't get any worse. Sure, the gift was now safely in Mikado's hands but that moment didn't last as long as Masaomi wanted it too. He wanted it to last forever. He loved Mikado, and he want him to know how he really feels. "What a shitty day." Masaomi said to himself as he kicked a empty soda can out of his way. He was looking down at his feet at he walked with his hands in his pockets. He sighed.

* * *

><p>As he got home, he sat down in front of the T.V and took out the card Mikado had made for him. Staring at it, he was scared, yet curious, what it said on the inside; if it even said anything.<p>

Finally, he opened it. It read:

_"Thanks for always being there for me, Masaomi. You're a good friend and Happy Valentines Day. -Mikado"_

...Friend? This feeling was what no other could imagine. He dropped the card to the floor. All this work... just to be a friend?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, was it worth the wait? I am so sorry xD Chapter 3 will hopefully be posted earlier like I said. Don't forget to review I love to see what you guys think! :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Omg I know i haven't updated in such a long time :L But it's here now(: wat u all have been waiting for. xD anyways, I was busy for a long time and lazy so yee, Well I'll shush up now and you will READ! **

**Disclamer: Durarara! and it's characters are NOT owned by me.**

* * *

><p>Masaomi went to bed very dejected that night. Of course he was upset because the love of his life didn't feel the same way. He tried to get Mikado off his mind but nothing was really more important than him at that time. He wondered if Mikado read his note yet. Now, Masaomi wished he never gave it to him in the first place. Would Mikado ever look at him the same way anymore? Masaomi really didn't want the relationship they already had to be gone.<p>

"I'll just go to sleep and act as if none of this ever happened." He said to himself as he closed his eyes. He was scared that things would change as morning came.

* * *

><p>"I love you too, Masaomi." Mikado told him as he leaned in for a kiss.<p>

Masaomi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't you think my gift to you was a little corny though? Plus, you said I was a your ... friend.

"Hmm, I did say that didn't I?" Mikado replied as he walked away from the his blushing friend.

Masaomi gave his affection the "what the hell just happened" look as he walked away. Mikado looked back at him, smiled, and flipped him off.

* * *

><p>Masaomi shot up in his bed and looked at his clock. 3:16am. "What the hell kind of dream was that?!" he asked himself before he fell back in his bed. This time, he would have no more distractions and a good night sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Masaomi slowly got up from bed at the loud annoying sound of his alarm clock. "It's tomorrow already?" He said to himself in a tired voice rubbing his eyes. He got on his uniform and got ready for the day.<p>

Luckily for him, Mikado wasn't at school at all. But Masaomi kind of felt bad because he was more relieved then worried. As the hours went by, he was felling better about the "friend" thing.

* * *

><p>Masaomi had stayed after school for some extra help, and on his way back home, he thought he spotted Mikado. "Maybe I should talk to him." He thought before he acted. Walking faster to the lonely teenager, getting redder and redder by the step, he finally made it to him. He tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. Mikado looked back.<p>

"O-Oh, Masaomi. Hi." Mikado said now looking down, kind of un-easy, not knowing what to do.

"You haven't looked at anything you got for Valentines Day yet, have you?" Masaomi said looking in every direction, but at his eyes.

Mikado looked up. "I have..." He said slightly smiling. "...and I forgot to give this to you, I was kind of... Well, nervous..." He handed Masaomi what looked like a home-made Valentines Day card.

Masaomi smiled and looked at the well made card. "Why were you nervous?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Nothing was said.

After an awkward silence, Mikado finally spoke. "Well it's getting dark out, and I think it's starting to rain. Maybe we should be heading home..."

"Yeah." Masaomi said looking up as it started raining harder.

Mikado seen his friend start to take a few tiny steps back. For some reason he started to blush.

"Mikado, are you... blushing?" Masaomi asked him with a huge smirk on his face.

Mikado looked down quickly. Then, out of no where, he shot his head back up and with no hesitation, got closer to Masaomi, and kissed him right on the lips. Masaomi felt chills go down his spine as Mikado held the kiss. After a few seconds, the rain got harder and they could hear thunder. Mikado pulled away biting his own lip and looked at his friend, who was now blushing.

Masaomi looked straight at Mikado aswell. "I-I..."

"I love you, Masaomi..." The rain hid the tears in Mikado's eyes at that moment. Feeling very awkward, Mikado turned around, and started walking home soaked from the rain.

Masaomi took a few steps forward, then stopped. "I-I.. I LOVE YOU TOO, MIKADO..." He yelled to him, hoping he could hear. Masaomi thought about running up to him, but instead he turned around, and started walking. He opened the card Mikado had made for him and looked at it. He had written in it. Black ink. Masaomi began to read it.

* * *

><p>"Masaomi,<p>

I know..."

* * *

><p>That's all he could read. The rain started to make the writing all blury. He quickly closed the card for now, and headed home. He was now relieved that his love felt the same way. And that's all that mattered. For now on, things are going to be different. Good different, and he couldn't wait. He smiled the whole way home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MERRRR! I know, I know. It sucked. Like.. a lot. v_v I'm so sorry you waited so long for just THAT. And I bet a lot of you probably forgot all about this story too. :L Well I hope you guys liked it and please review and tell me what you think! And look at my Youtube channel, " mamaKado " and my sisters " XxPokemon13xX " She's really awesome and has an awesome video! xD OKOK, anyways, thanks for reading blah blah. I don't know if I'm going to write another chapter. Probably not. But if enough of you guys ask, I might. Same with another story. If you'd like to read another one ask me! ;o and feel free to gime suggestions, or if you wanna PM me and talk you can do that too. :p Well, goodbye for now. And I might soo you again in another story ;3 Stay tuned :ooo<br>**


End file.
